Betting war
by johanna901
Summary: When Kenny Cartman and Stan Bet on Kyle's love who will prevail? K2 Style, Cryle, Kyman, Tyle and Dyle
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have been obbssed with south park yaoi lately idk why! So heres a story. Style, K2, and Kyman**

* * *

Kenny's POV

I gently moved my slender fingers over the keys of my keyboard Kyle and Stan bought me. I have been practicing the song Kyle wrote for me because i liked Kyle...alot. I found out that I like Kyle last year. It was Halloween and I was waiting for Kyle so we could go to Bebe's awesome party. He came out in a lamb costume his red curls sticking out. He wore a pink collor around the soft white fur of the costummes neck. He looked so small and cute i wanted to be his big bad wolf...to bad i decided to be a serial killer. All night i couldnt take my eyes off of kyles swaying hips. He looked so sexy and cute it turned me on wildly.

"Dude that was awesome." Kyle breathed daring not to move. I beamed and ran over to him.

"Mmmph mph mpph" I said pulling up my hood. I still covered my mouth because I can never control what I say. Kyle nodded and went back to reading, leaning slightly on my shoulder. My whole face went red as I glanced at Kyle. He was wearing an old grey t-shirt which clung to his girlish slender figure perfectly. He finally agreed to cut his hair so it grew back so beautifully. His soft red curls barely past his ears and bounced whenever he moved. It wasnt as thick but more girly. He had a slight dusting of freckles over his face. His face was was so cute! He had a small nose and huge striking emerald eyes. His skin was very pale but the thing I noticed was his perfect plumb pink lips I wanted to attack. I unconsciously licked my lips thinking of all the bad things I could do with him. I heard a pounding at my door, I sighed and got up slightly ruffling Kyle's red curls. Opening the door I saw Stan, He was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He went back to his emo days when we were 17. He was at least 5'10 with a slight muscle build. His black hair was slightly in his eyes as he looked behind me his blue eyes searching for something.

"Hey is Kyle here?" He asked with a deep rough voice. Of course it was Kyle. He looked like a puppy wagging its tail. It was obvious he liked Kyle. It has been for a couple years. I saw him glancing at Kyle's amazing ass a lot. I nodded my head and glared at him hoping he would leave. He rubbed the back of his neck clearly wanted to be asked in. I sighed and stepped aside letting Stan run past me yelling Kyle's name.

"Kyle!" He yelled running upstairs. I groaned and followed behind him just in time to see him tackle Kyle. My Kyle. Kyle giggled and was trying to get Stan off him, pushing slightly on his abs, barely making an effort to get Stan off him. My face went red with fury as I punched the wall glaring at Stan who was pinning down Kyle. Stan looked at me with confused eyes as he got off Kyle.

"What's up dude?" He asked staying paralyzed in his spot. I wouldn't blame him, I have beaten some guys up before and I got a bad reputation. Kyle got up fixing his clothes as he ran up to me. He had a serious look on my face, assuming he was mocking me.

"Why so serious?" He asked pinching my cheeks and smiling up at me. I couldnt help but smile back and brush his hands off of me. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and motioned to the clock trying to get Kyle to look at it. He turned around and groaned.

"UGH! Guys i got to go. My mom's making me go to ballet class." He said grabbing his backpackand waving goodbye at us. I looked over at Stan and he made no effort to hide the fact he was looking at Kyle's big amazing ass as he ran out. I huffed and toke off my hood looking at stan directly.

"We need to talk." I said glaring at Stan.

Stans POV:

"We need to talk." Kenny said his blue eyes glaring through me. I havent seen him without his hood or even talk in ages. He was pretty tan with platnium blonde hair hanging slightly in his electric eyes. He was about 5'11 with a pretty skinny body. All the girls chased after him and we all knew why.

"About what?" I asked watching Kyle's figure dissapper out the door. He was the first boy I ever thought about...romantically. But I could never admit that, If Wendy found out she would murder Kyle. I told her we needed to break up because I like someone else. I liked Kyle. I guess i have always known that.

"About Kyle." Kenny said trying to speak softly, we dont fatass up now do we? I groaned a little, thinking he found out about my slight crush.

"What about Kyle?" I asked feeling my pale skin turning slightly pink.

"You like him." Kenny said closing the space between us. I backed up knowing he could knock me out in one punch.

"So?" I asked knowing Kenny could tell a lie easily so no use to lie to him. I saw a flash of anger go through his eyes, I pushed into him thinking Kyle was worth the fight.

"So, you cant have him." He said looking down at me glaring through his blonde hair. I finnally put the pieces together. Kenny likes Kyle! No wonder he hated seeing me and Kyle together.

"I bet I could get a date with him before you could." I said jabbing a finger into his chest, not letting Kenny win. Not this time. Not Kyle.

"Game on." he said pushing his hand out waiting for me to shake.

"Your on." I said shaking his hand glaring in his eyes making sure he knew I wouldnt Back off easily.

Kyles POV:

I was walking home trying to remeber the ballet steps I was suppose to learn. I looked around holding my hands above my head. Something big is gonna happen. I thought thinking of the beautiful song Kenny played. I cant believe he would accutualy play my song, let alone practice it. I blushed thinking of Kenny. I knew I was gay since I was little but I never liked my friends. Maybe Kenny would be an exception...I dont know. I bit my bottom lip and grinned whistling softly.

Cartman's POV:

I watched as Stan left Kennys house. I sighed and grinned at the thought of Stan and Kenny fighting over a jew. Ha stupid Jew...I shrugged and thought of Kyle. Maybe...What if I...No...I could never date a Jew...Or a guy at all! I groaned feeling myself think of Kyle more and more. I pounded on Kenny's bed in frustration. I heard Kenny walking towards me. Before I knew what i was saying I said it.

"I want in!" I yelled holding out my hand.

"In what?" Kenny asked half smirking with his eyebrows up.

"In the bet you and Stan have." I said avoiding looking at Kenny feeling myself blush in embarrsement. I felt Kenny's hand clamp on mine shaking it once firmly.

"Ok Eric..." He said. I covered my face and waved goodbye. I walked outside feeling the sun hit my face.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed.

Kenny's POV:

I chuckled thinking of Cartman and Kyle together. I watched Fatass walk away blushing badly. I guess I cant call him fatass anymore he was more like bulky. He had alot of muscle and was about 5'10 . He had shaggy brown hair that was always neatly combed. He had deep chocolate eyes and a cocky smirk. I cant imagine him liking Kyle...but oh well more compatetion. I looked at a picture of me and Kyle last halloween and grinned kissing my fingers brushing them on Kyle's face.

"I will win..." I whispered.

* * *

**Okay! Everyone please vote on either **

**1.)K2 (Kenny and Kyle)**

**2.)Style (Stan and Kyle)**

**3.)Kyman (Cartman and Kyle)**


	2. Chapter 2 Battle 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to do south park for so long so im excited! Personally I love all the couples, so i will try to show more from each couple. Now there at school who will win round one of this war? Find out and vote who won and what couple you like best.**

* * *

Stans POV:

I woke up the next morning and groaned looking at the clock. Damnit I thought carefully getting up. I hurridly put on black skinny jeans and matching converse. I grabbed a black t-shirt off the counter when i stopped looking at the shirt Kyle bought me a couple months ago for my birthday. The shirt had a rainbow unicorn on it with rainbow stripes all over the shirt. I laughed knowing Kyle knew i hated this shirt but he HAD to get it. I dropped the black Tee and picked up the unicorn shirt and swiftly putting it on. It was a bit tight and looked tight but i couldnt help but smile thinking of Kyle. I ran down stairs and grabbed an apple of the counter.

"Wow you look gay." Shelly said picking at her cereal hissing softly. She got her braces off and looked much better but she was still really ugly on the inside. I chuckled and tossed an apple at her.

"Thats the point." I yelled at her grabbing my backpack and rushing out the door. I ran around the corner sprinting to see Kyle. I turned the corner and saw Kyle alone. He was on his tiptoes doing ballet. He looked so graceful moving his hips with his body making me drool a bit. I wiped my mouth and leaned against a fence smirking slightly.

"Damn Kyle." i said startling him. He blushed badly turning his face away from me.

"Oh you saw that." He said gathering his things and putting them away. I strolled over to him and snaked my hand towards his chin making him face me.

"It was great." I said looking deep in his emerald eyes. He grinned and jabbed me in the stomach making me let go and stumble back.

"Nice shirt." He said laughing loudly wiping tears from his eyes. "I never thought you would wear that." I smirked and looked down.

"Hey dont laugh i actually like this shirt." He giggled. His face lit up as he ran past me running up to Kenny. I did a double take noticing he had his hood off. He looked at me and had a cocky smirk on his face while Kyle fawned over him. My face felt hot from anger as I looked away. Not wanting to see My Kyle with Him.

Kyle's POV:

"WOW! Kenny your hoods off." I yelled looking at his electric eyes feeling myself get lost in all that blue. I smiled and felt him pull me in. I blushed slightly against his shirt. His arms wrapped around me squezing slightly on my back. I pushed back and looked over at Stan who was glaring at Kenny. I was confused as I looked at Kenny who was glaring back.

"Whats up guys?" I asked looking back and forth. As sudden as it came the tension left just as quickly.

"Nothing Kyle." Stan said smiling at Kenny. "You look good." He said walking over to us.

"Hey wheres fatass?" I asked looking around. Kenny chuckled and pointed behind me. I turned around and hit my face on Cartmans hard chest. He glared down at me.

"Fatass? I aint no fatass!" He yelled motioning towards his stomach. I punched it slightly making a juggling sound.

"Looks fat to me." I laughed backing up trying not to make Eric to mad. He smiled and shook his head. Wow Cartman smiling?! I was confused as ever. Whats going on?

Cartmans POV:

I felt my outer personality melt when I looked at Kyle. I couldnt make fun of him. Not know. I looked over at Kenny who was laughing loudly. I flipped him off and got in the bus sitting in my usual seat. alone. I felt someone sit next to me and I looked over. It was Kyle who was beaming at me.

"Hey Eric mind if I sit here?" He asked. I looked over at stan and kenny who had there mouths open staring at me with jelousy. I grinned moving over giving Kyle more space. He moved next to me taking out a book. I looked at the cover. _The Hunger Games_? Whats that?

"Hey Kyle whatcha reading?" I asked. I say him gasp and looked at me wondering if I was serious or not.

"You never read the Hunger Games?" He asked

"Nope." I said. His mouth hung open He scooted closer to me and started explaing the book and pointing at certain places. I grinned and half listened staring at Kyle get so passiontie. i diddnt even relize we arrived at school untill he started to get up.

"Hey Kyle thanks." I said blushing slightly. He smiled and helped me up holding my hand longer than I expected. I felt electricity go through my body at his touch. I shook my head and grabbed the book out of his hand.

"Uh do you mind if I read this?" I asked looking away from him. He opened his mouth too wide being sarcastic.

"You reading?" He asked following me off the bus. I laughed slightly pushing him softly watching his soft curls brush my shoulder. I smiled and saw Kenny walking over here grabbing Kyle's arm.

"Lets go to english." He said glaring at me before he toke My Kyle away from me. I groaned and walked the other way.

Kenny's POV:

I seethed thinking of Him taking Kyle away from me. My Kyle! I thought squeexing his arm a bit to hard. He squeked poking me slightly.

"Kenny...My arm hurts." He whispered makig me blush as I let go of his arm.

"Oh sorry." I said Walking into class with him. I sat next to him barely listen to the teacher as I sneeked glances at Kyle. Kyle was thinking while sucking softly on his pencil. I gulped and squeezed my legs together trying not to think of Kyle sucking and licking his pencil. I groaned and looked out of the window thinking of me and Kyle together...kissing...hugging...cuddling. I want to hold him in my arms so bad. He is mine and I will win...i have to win.

* * *

**YAY! I love this new story. please vote for your favorite couple and the couple who you think won battle #1. your vote does count trust me so far K2 is in the lead but you can change that vote! Okay please give me any new fresh good ideas for this ill try to get everyones idea in this story. Kyles so freikin adorable!**


	3. Chapter 3 New faces

**Hey guys so again K2 is in the lead and Style and Kyman are losing so vote if you wanna see those couples in the ending chapter. I will also add new characters so don't worry!**

* * *

Craigs POV:

I looked over at Kenny who was fawning all over Kyle. I wonder why. Kenny was staring at the red head thinking about the worksheet, he was sucking on his pencil softly like he usually did. But this time I felt a slight pressure on my pants... what the fuck? I thought. I heard the bell ring and I got up trying to cover my new erection. As soon as we got out of the class the red head was swarmed by Cartman and Stan both glaring at each other holding Kyle's arms. Cartman? fawning over Kyle? What the fuck?!

"Hey guys..." I said staring at the boys weirdly They all ignored me still trying to get Kyle's attention.

"Oh hey Craig!" The red head said smiling up at me. I frowned.

"Hey Kyle...whats up with them?" I asked motioning to Stan Kenny and Eric who were about to fight right then and there.

"Oh I dont know there being really friendly lately." he said looking behind his shoulder. "Hey wanna walk me home?" He asked "Because I think Stan's busy." I was about to say no but his green eyes bore into me making it impossible to say no.

"Sure whatever." I said letting him lead the way.

"Thanks!" He said grabbing my arm and pushing us through the schools doors. I blushed feeling his hand through my jacket. I gulped and felt my body shudder. What the hell is happening to me?

I looked over at Kenny Stan and Cartman who were still fighting to see me stealing Kyle. Oh well. I said staring at the back of Kyle's head. Their loss...My win

Kyle POV:

I look behind me and see the string bean behind me. Hes at least 6 foot with no muscle what so ever. But it looks good on him. He has black hair like Stan's but not as long. He had deep blue eyes. I felt a twig of jealousy go through me. I wish I looked like that. I felt my curly hair and groaned looking down.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked bumping my shoulder...having a blank expression as usual.

"Oh nothing!" I said blushing softly trying to cover his face. He stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

"Tell me." He said his deep blue eyes searching my face. I stopped and smiled.

"Nothing!" I said trying to go past him. He still blocked me and fond out quickly I wasn't telling him. He groaned and picked me up like a princess. I yelled and tried to get away but he had an iron hold surprisingly.

"Craig!" I yelled punching him as hard as I could. He flipped me off and kept walking ignoring my pleas.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." He said. I groaned and nodded.

"Fine now put me down. please." I said as he let me down carefully.

"I was just thinking how nice you and Stan look and how average I am ok?" I said hiding my face from Craig's frightening eyes. I saw him exhale i assume in boredom.

"Sorry Ignore that Bye!" I yelled running towards my house. I felt his iron grip on my arm as he pulled on me. I turned and faced him feeling my face go red.

"Your the most beautiful guy I ever seen." He said. The world stopped and I looked at him in disbelief.

"W-what?" I stuttered my eyes going wide. He turned around and flipped me off as usual. He gave me one last smirk before rounding the corner and disappeared. I felt my chest tighten as I walked in my house. This has been a weird week...

Craig's POV:

I flipped open my phone and found Kenny's number.

"Im In." I typed sending it. I chuckled shoving the phone in my pocket. This will be interesting.

Kenny's POV:

I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open and saw Craig number. I looked at it confused and clicked view.

"Im in." I read. I felt anger surge through my body. damn it. Kyle's getting to noticed. I can't let this happen.

Stan's POV:

I opened up a photo album and looked through the pictures of me and Kyle. I smiled secretly holding up a pic of him and me. I was looking at him and he was pinching my cheek. I laughed and shut the album. I sighed and looked out the window thinking of Kyle. Why him? I smiled and felt my phone vibrate. It was from Kenny. I wonder why?

"Craig's in the bet." What!? I threw the phone across the phone and looked at a picture of me and Kyle on my drawer. There is no fucking way im letting anyone take him away from me.

Cartman POV:

I was walking home when my phone vibrated. Oh from Stan..

"Craig's in the bet." I looked at it confused. Craig? why Craig? I started getting frustrated as I threw my phone on the sidewalk! Hell no! I cant compete with that!

"Hey Eric." I heard a gay high voice. I groaned and saw Butters running up to me.

"What do you want Butters?" I asked watching the blonde run up to me.

"Oh um I found out about the bet your having. Token wanted me to tell you he wants in." He said smiling up at me. I felt my anger grow.

" No. Fucking. Way"

* * *

**HEHE so Craig and Token are now in the voting polls**

**1.)K2**

**2.)Style**

**3.) Kyman**

**4.) Crayle**

**5.) Tyle **

**Hehehehe these are the rankings so far dont like vote!**


	4. Chapter 4 More New Faces!

**Hey guys! I've gotten a lot of good ideas and Ill try to include them all. so far here's the rankings.**

**1.) K2**

**2.) Style**

**3.) Kyman**

**4.) Cryle**

**5.) Tyle**

**Don't like? Vote! Whoever wins is the ending couple.**

* * *

Craig's POV:

I was walking home thinking of Kyle his face burned in my mind. I slapped my forehead. Why did I say that. He must think i'm a creep. Even though I did mean it...I shook my head opening my door.

"C-Craig!" I groaned while I heard Tweek's voice echo through my house. The short blonde ran down my stairs running into my arms. He buried his face into my chest inhaling deeply.

"Whats up Kiddo?" I asked ruffling his blonde hair. I saw his face mutate looking at me in disgust.

"Where w-were you... and w-why do you s-s-smell different?" He asked trying his hardest not to stutter like he always does.

"I was walking Kyle home." I said walking past him into the kitchen I heard him whimper softly behind me.

"W-why?" He whined clawing at my jacket. I toke off my winter clothes letting Tweek take them.

"He needed help. He was alone." I replayed getting out the coffee machine. "No sugar, decaf and milk correct?" I asked grinding coffee beans. I'm trying to get his stutters down so he cant have regular coffee anymore. He doesn't like decaf too much but he'll put up with it.

"I need y-y-your help... too!" He whined again trying to get my attention. I pushed him off me heating up the water. Tweek had a wild mess of blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was small about 5'4 so I towered over him. He was like my little brother. A couple years ago he came to my house beaten up by a couple kids at school. Ever since I toke care of him...

"I know." I said pouring the coffee into a mug that had a small pony on it. It was his favorite cup. I poured some milk in it...skim milk. I looked at him seeing tears fall down his face.

"Y-y-your not leaving me...A-are y-you?" I shook my head handing him the cup and wiping away his tears.

"Of course not." I said. I walked past him and went up to my room He followed me grabbing the back of my shirt.

"Y-you S-s-sure?" He stuttered his hands shivering slightly. I nodded and sat at my desk taking out my homework.

"I'm sure." I clicked the remote turning on Spongebob so Tweek would be occupied. Before I knew it I was drawing Kyle on my paper. I blushed and threw it away. I toke out another piece of paper and started doing my homework to get Kyle off my mind.

Tweek's POV:

I crawled over to the trash can making sure Craig wasn't watching. I picked up the paper and felt anger rush through me. It was Kyle. I thought Craig only drew me. I felt tears pour down my face as I clutched the paper. Kyle you will pay. I thought tearing the picture in pieces. The thing I hate most was it was a beautiful picture. I never seen him draw like that. Not even for me.

Kyle's POV:

I heard a knock on my door and checked my clock. Just on time. I chuckled and opened the door looking up at a tall handsome and dark man. His white teeth smiling at me.

"Homework?" He asked strutting into my house sitting down in my chair. I smiled at him and sat next to him. Token has been coming to my house so we could study together. I nodded taking out my notebook. I sat next to him feeling his shoulder brush against mine.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked after a couple of minutes trying to get him to talk. He's voice was so smooth it relaxed me.

"Actually yes I do." He said looking at me his eyes an endless pool of dark brown.

"Like what?" I asked feeling his eyes look me up and down.

"Oh its complicated." He said getting up looking at my pantry. "Its nothing I can chew." I looked at him confused.

"You want a drink?" I asked looking him up and down.

"I could drink it." He said walking towards me slowly. I finally pieced it together and I felt myself blush.

"Token I-I don't know" I said backing up feeling my hands cover my pants. Token? He wouldn't do this. He smirked and toke out strawberry milk tossing it to me.

"I know you like this." He looked at me funny "What were you thinking?" I blushed feeling my whole body go red.

"I...uh..." I looked at my feet and smiled a bit staring at the milk. "thanks." I said. I heard him squat down looking up at me. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"See you tomorrow " He said getting up. I waved him goodbye and exhaled loudly staring at his car driving away. I looked at the milk and saw a note on the outside. I carefully opened it and saw a drawing of a beautiful white Lilly. I blushed. How did he know it was my favorite flower? I smiled and held it close to my heart.

Damien's POV:

I opened the window of the redheads house. I looked at him sleeping like I usually do. I remember that day clearly. I was in an alley chocking on my own blood. I got beat up again... But this time it was bad. My black hair clung in my eyes caked with sweat and blood. I felt my body ache as I tried to get up.

"Oh My god!" I heard I looked over and saw a girl. She was small and had red hair as red as fire. She got closer and helped me up. She had deep green eyes. I grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her snaking my tongue in her mouth. She didn't move as I sucked her soul out of her. I softly bit hey bottom lip wanting her to scream. She whimpered as she felt her soul being taken from her. I stopped when I felt a slight bulge in her pants. I looked at her closer. Seeing it wasn't a girl but a very gorgeous boy. I let him go feeling his soul linger on my lips. He collapsed and fell in my arms. I looked at his face it was so peaceful. I kissed his head softly feeling our bodies transport to the boys house. I smiled gently placing the boy in his bed. I remember this boy. He was a boy I knew in 4th grade. But I have never thought I would be like this. Watching him every night. I groaned and jumped off the window landing on my feet. I transported to a kid named Stan's house knowing it was Kyle's best friend. I knew a lot about people watching them all the time. I know they have this game they were playing. A bet. On my Kyle. I chuckled and wrote on a piece of paper with a pen as red as blood.

"I'm in on this bet. Damien" I wrote laying it on his pillow. I smirked and transported out of the house.

* * *

**Okay so now there is Dyle so vote. :3 again this will be the ending couple.**

**I know a lot of people like Creek. But Creek is not a couple. This story is all about Kyle. So next chapter I will mention EVERY couple. So hang in there there is a lot of these pairings. Thanks for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5 All About Style

**Ok I lied! Only one couple will be featured in this chapter! And IM SHOCKED WHO IS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**1.) K2 (Kenny and Kyle)**

**2.) Cryle (Craig and Kyle)**

**3.) Kyman (Cartman and Kyle)**

**4.) Tyle (Token and Kyle)**

**5.) Style (Stan and Kyle)**

**6.) Dyle (Damien and Kyle)**

**WHY IS STYLE ON THE BOTTOM!? its like the most popular south park Yaoi couple!**

**Attention all drawers! I need fanart! So if you can draw send your pics to me at johannadean78 or on fan art websites like deviant art. Draw a scene and Ill give credit. I CAN NOT DRAW!**** So i really need you!**

**so this chapter is all about Style lets do this!**

* * *

Stan's POV:

I woke up to a harsh sunlight in my eyes. I yawned and felt something. I opened my eyes up in surprise and picked up a piece of paper. All it said was I'm in on this bet - Damien. It toke me a while but then I remembered it all. Damien the son of Satan After Kyle? WHAT!? I looked at it confused. I felt my phone vibrate and I flipped it open. It was Kyle I clicked accept.

"Hi Stan!" He said his voice making me smile.

"Hey what's up?" I asked leaning against my wall.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo with me?" He asked his voice nervous through the phone.

"Sure Kyle." I said laughing slightly.

"Oh Okay Ill be right over I just got to take a shower." He said. I could hear him removing his clothes through the phone. I felt myself blush.

"Is it going to be wet?" I asked knowing it was a lame question. I heard him laugh.

"Yes Stan very wet." He said with a husky voice before hanging up. I groaned and slammed my fist against the door. He is such a fucking tease! I smirked and grabbed a black t shirt and stopped myself. I put the t shirt down and went to the back of my closet. Behind all the black and skulls was a brown jacket. I did grow out of the jacket when I was in at least 8th grade. But Kyle all ways liked my jacket so I bought another one in my size but I never wore it. I grabbed it and slipped it on feeling like I was in 4th grade again. I put on some blue jeans and my old blue hat with the stupid pom pom on the top. I looked at myself and saw an older version of the kid I once was. I smiled and waited for Kyle to come.

Kyle's POV:

I arrived at Stan's house and toke a deep breath. I missed hanging out with him. He is the only person in the world that knows i'm gay, that knows i'm shy and vulnerable, he knows I hate my curly hair, he knows i'm still a virgin and that I had a crush on him a long time ago. I missed him...but since he turned goth again He never seems to want to hang out anymore. I knocked on his door and heard him run down the stairs. I felt my nerves twist up feeling butterflies slam against my stomach. He answered and I felt my heart stop. This was the best Stan has looked in years. He made me blush slightly. I couldn't stop staring at how amazing he looked. He was wearing his old jacket and not a spot of black on him. He smiled and toke my hand softly. I felt my blush spread through my whole body.

"H-hi Stan." I said looking down trying to hide my blush. He jingled his keys and lead me to his car. I smiled and looked at him. He smiled back and started up the car.

"So why the zoo?" He asked focusing on the road.

"I don't know it's been since forever and I wanted to see the otters. There my favorite animals." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I could clearly see his eyes without black hair in front of them. I forgot how dark blue they were. It made me blush more I saw him frown and move forward touching my forehead.

"Dude are you feeling alright? You looked flushed." I nodded and looked down again trying to avoid those deep blue eyes. I felt him take a sharp turn heading towards my house.

"Stan!" I yelled looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm taking you home. I don't want you to be sick." He said determine written on his face. He pulled up to the driveway and got out.

"Stan you don't have to." I said as he opened my door.

"I want to." He said his voice strong and deep. He carefully lifted me out of the seat and walked me into my house. I looked at him. He was looking straight ahead but I could tell he was worried. Why does he care so much?

"Thanks." I said "Funny how people want to carry me lately." I said as he place me in my bed pulling the covers over me.

"What do you mean?" He asked anger flash through his eyes.

"Oh Craig walked me home yesterday and carried me too. That's all." I saw his face turn red. Is this jealousy?!

"Stan are you Jealous?" I asked looking at him with confusion.

"Of course not." He said hiding his face from me. I felt sad feeling it flood through my body. Of course Stan doesn't like me...

"Lets play video games." He blurted getting up quickly. He felt my head and turned on the console. "But first your a bit hot." He toke off the covers and gently lifted up my shirt.

"STAN! What are you doing?" I asked struggling under his iron grip. He looked at me his blue eyes boring in to me.

"Your getting too hot just stay still." I did what I was told and let him take off my shirt. I closed my eyes feeling his hands brush against my bare stomach. I moaned slightly feeling his cold fingertips linger on my skin. He stopped and looked at me funny.

"You okay?" He asked placing the covers over me again. I nodded and felt my face get red all over again. He got up and tossed me a controller.

"Ready to get your sweet ass beat?" He asked I chuckled and pushed him slightly

"As long as your ready to get your flat ass beat." I said and giggled at his expression.

"Hey! Mine not be as big as yours but i'm not too bad!" I giggled and stared at him feeling my heart beat fast. I don't want this to end...never.

** Okay Thats It! Maybe I wasnt featuring these two that much but dont worry Next will be about the top couples so VOTE!**

**Again if your a good drawer please consider fan art because I would myself but I cant! That's it!**

**Craig: Whoah! Thats IT!? Stan gets Kyle to himself? Why cant I have a chapter to myself?**

**Me: Because...!**

**Token: Whats you IQ**

**Me: IDK why**

**Token: Clearly low because you think Style's a good couple.**

**Me: I think your all good couples! Except one couple that surprisingly popular and its not K2!**

**Kenny: Why would it be all the fan girls Love me! To bad I prefer Boys...not men but Boys ;3**

**Me: Your so creepy...**


	6. Chapter 6 Kyle needs too work out

**Okay so i'm adding two more couples... They are both ideas from my loyal readers and it's my job to put them in my story. I don't want this to be just my story and my ideas I really enjoy having your ideas in this story. So this chapter will be about Cryle and the new couples being added. I know two more?! It's going to be a long time before this story ends. Here are the rankings.**

**1.) K2**

**2.) Cryle**

**3.) Style**

**4.) Kyman**

**5.) Tyle**

**6.) Dyle**

**Don't like? Vote!**

* * *

Kyle's POV:

"Brother! BROTHER!" I heard my little brother yell into my ear making me instantly jump out of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the 13 year old. He had big yellowish blue eyes and messy black hair. He had grown taller than me 5'7 to be exact. He was also better than me at everything. Sports, getting girls (or boys), He was mr. popular and I was a geek. I hated him for that. I pushed him off me hearing his head hit the wall with a sickening thud. He shook it off and looked at me with his alien eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked jumping back on my bed snuggling on my chest. I groaned and tried to push him off but he had an iron grip around my waist.

"Ike I have to go to school!" I whined pushing harder trying my hardest to pry him off. Again I was no match for him. His face nuzzled in my neck. I felt his hot breath against my throat and got more annoyed.

"IKE!" I yelled pushing with all my strength but his muscles were way bigger than mine and he wouldn't budge. I felt his mouth open as he gently bit down on my neck grazing his teeth against my skin. I yelped and finally managed to get him off. I kicked him hard managing to get him out of my room.

"Go away!" I yelled slamming and locking my door. I groaned and rubbed my neck. Him and his damn hormones. I went into the bathroom and looked at my neck. DAMN IT! I moaned looking at the bright red hickey. Is he insane? I opened the drawer and got out the band aids. I carefully put one on my neck. I hate him...I fucking hate him I thought, moving a brush through my hair looking at my curls in disdain. I put on some jeans and a white turtle neck trying harder to hide the hickey. I opened my door and ran downstairs grabbing a banana.

"Mmm Kyle if you wanted a banana you could of asked." I heard Ike's voice echo through the kitchen. I groaned and picked up my backpack.

"Bye Ike." I said feeling his hot breath in my hair. "WHAT!?" I yelled spinning around to see his face right next to mine. He smirked at me before his iron arms locked around my back pulling me in close. "Ike! GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked again licking me softly on my cheek.

"IKE!" I yelled able to get away. "I'm going to be late for school!" He let go and walked away smirking at me.

"Whatever." I groaned and opened up the door to find Craig leaning against the door frame. He frowned holding up a bag of donuts.

"Want a ride?" he asked his eyes looking me up and down. "A turtle neck?" He asked trying to stifle a laugh. I groaned and walked past him to his car.

"Well?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently. He looked at me in surprise and walked up to the drivers side. We got in and I looked down feeling my face go red.

Craig's POV:

I looked over at Kyle and it took a while to take in how beautiful he looked. So angelic. His red curls clung to his face and matched his pouty face. The turtle neck made him look so pretty and girl like. I smiled and handed him the bag.

"I got breakfast." I said feeling myself blush a bit. He smiled and grabbed the bag looking in it. He grabbed a strawberry one with sprinkles on it. I felt myself blush more. So cute! My eyes zoomed in on a band aid sneaking through the turtle neck. I looked at it confused as I pulled up to the school. He smiled at me and was about to get out before I locked the doors. I leaned over and swiftly pushed back his chair. He blushed and was about to say something before I covered his mouth getting on top of him. I pulled down the neck of his shirt. I felt him wince I was removed the bandage looking at a fresh hickey. Anger took over me as I slammed my fist next to his head Kyle winced more as I gently leaned down kissing his neck softly. I opened up his door and got out.

"C-Craig!" He stuttered holding his neck. I held out my hand waiting for him to grab it. He did and pulled up the neck of his shirt looking at me with frightened eyes.

"Who did that to you?" I asked motioning to his neck.

"My brother." He answered keeping his hand on his neck. He's voice was barely above a whisper trying to avoid looking at me. I sighed and walked away leaving the red head. "Thanks." he breathed I barely heard him but smiled walking into school.

Kenny's POV:

I looked over my shoulder seeing Kyle looking so gorgeous in his clothes. I blushed and smiled at him. He barely smiled back looking back over at Craig who had a blank face on as usual. I looked over at Craig confused, knowing he was in the bet. I frowned and buried my face in my arms feeling sadness go through my body.

Bebe's POV:

I looked over at Kyle feeling myself blush. He is the hottest boy known to south park. I squeezed my breast together which were now fully developed. I smiled seeing a line of cleavage go through my breast's. I shook my hair and whistled to Kyle giving him the prettiest smile I could make. He looked over and smiled back. His eyes landed on my chest and I instantly saw him blush. I grinned as he motioned to my shirt. i looked down and tried to look embarrassed pulling up my shirt. He nodded and looked forward again focusing on the teacher. The bell rang and I walked up to Kyle handing him a note I made sure to move my ass giving him a good view.

Kyle's POV:

I frowned and looked at the blonde turn the corner. Why was she being so weird? I opened the note and was surrounded by perfume that started to make me cough.

"What do you got there?" Kenny asked looking at the note over my shoulder. "Oh Bebe wants you to go over this Saturday." He said. I felt his hot breath on my neck that made me shiver.

"Yeah I guess." I said putting the note in my pocket. I walked to the cafeteria with Kenny right behind me. he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him.

"Kenny!" I yelled elbowing him in the ribs but he wouldn't budge. I need to work out... Kenny hissed in my ear licking it softly. I moaned and panted slightly. Damn it he found my weak spot.

"K-Kenny." I moaned as we entered the cafeteria. He looked over at our table. Craig, Tweek, Stan, Eric, and Token sat. He glared at them all holding my neck softly. I saw tension through the air as Kenny licked my ear again forcing a moan out of me. Stan jumped out of his seat slamming his fists on the table

"Kenny that's way to far!" Stan yelled. The other boys jumped up to behind Stan all glaring at Kenny Except Tweek who was staring at Craig with big blue watery eyes. Kenny smirked getting the reaction he hoped for and let me go making me stumble into Stan's arms. Stan held me close gritting his teeth at Kenny. What is going on?

* * *

** You asked for Kike here you are. You asked for girls here's Keke. Two new couples! You also asked for more Cryle and there you go!**

**New rankings...**

**1.) K2**

**2.) Cryle**

**3.) Style**

**4.) Kyman**

**5.) Tyle**

**6.) Dyle**

**7.) Kike**

**8.) Keke**

**:3 We will make this story together!**


	7. Chapter 7 UnderDogs

**Okay Hi Guys! I love the voting but here are the new rankings some people will be upset about the new ranks.**

**1.) Cryle **

**2.) K2 **

**3.) Style **

**4.) Kyman **

**5.) Tyle**

**6.) Dyle**

**7.) Kybe**

**8.) Kike**

**They are all super close so your vote could change everything. I'm going to try to include ALL couples this chapter. I'm glad Craig and Kyle are on top now if you look them up on you tube they are super cute together. I love who is top 3 right now but you can change that! If you love any other couple vote! Again they are so close in votes one vote could change the whole ranks. I'm happy you guys are enjoying this story if you want to see anything ask! Iv'e included everyone's ideas. Also if you want to give me any new story ideas express them! Again reaching out for fan art! PM me if you want to help me out. Go to you tube and look at each couple you might just change your mind about who you want to see at the end of this. Okay I'm done on to the story!**

* * *

Kyle's POV:

I walked to the middle school still feeling Kenny's wet tongue graze my weak spot. I touched my ear blushing badly, And Craig! I touched my neck feeling his sweet kiss on my neck, Eric smiling at me for the first time in years melted my heart, I touched my stomach thinking of Stan's fingers linger there leaving me confused about my feelings, I felt the picture Token drew for me in my pocket and smiled how did he know I loved white Lilies?, and whats up with Bebe lately? I shook my head and touched my chest. What is going on?

"Brother!" I heard and turned around feeling Ike's arms wrap around me. I groaned and tried to pull him off. He wouldn't even budge.

"Ike?" I heard behind me and I looked over my shoulder seeing his friends looking at him in confusion. He pulled me into him keeping his Iron grip on my waist.

"Hey guys. Meet my Bitch!" He said grabbing my turtle neck and pulling it down reveling his hickey. I tried to squirm out of his hold or say something, But his arm was locked around my mouth and he kept a stiff grip around my waist smiling like I was a prize. His friends walked up to me and started laughing slapping Ike on his back. An asian boy walked up to me and licked my face. He was clearly taller than me and stronger. I looked at my brother with pleading eyes but he just hissed in my ear.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked. I felt his hand slide down my pants stroking my penis through my underpants. I felt tears roll down my eyes as they pulled me into an alley each of his friends closing in on me. I screamed but I couldn't hear anything. I was about to black out when I felt freezing hands zip up my pants and hold me close. I looked around to see Ike and his friends gone. The freezing hands wiped away tears from my eyes. I looked up at my hero and saw a harsh face with harsh features making him beautiful and frightening He had straight jet black hair framing his face. His eyes were blood red as he looked at me with a sad expression. I leaned forward feeling my body move without my mind controlling it. He backed away and got up lifting me up with him. I blushed and hid my face wiping tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said touching my lips softly. Why did I try to do that? I felt his arms envelope me pulling me close.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you Kyle. But I can't. I wont hurt you." I spun around and looked in his eyes again.

"Why not?" I asked looking at his lips in longing. He smirked and kissed me softly. I felt my breath leave me. I was suffocating falling in pure darkness. Then it stopped. I suddenly was so cold shivering in the pale boys arms. He looked at me his face showing pure sadness.

"I'm the son of Satan. Remember me?" I nodded my eyes still foggy from the kiss. "Ever hear of the kiss of death? Well I have it. I steal peoples souls to make myself stronger." He pulled my head into his chest kissing my head. "I will never take your soul." I ran my hands through his hair making him look at me. I smiled up at him and place a piece of paper in his hands. I backed out of his embrace and licked my lips feeling his lips still on mine.

"Text me... Damien" I said giggling softly as I walked away blowing a kiss to him. Damien I remember him. He saved my life. I owe him anything.

Bebe's POV:

I walked towards my house when I stopped and saw Kyle. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey handsome." I said looking into his emerald green eyes. I noticed he had red eyes and found my smile fall. He has been crying. "Kyle? are you okay?" He looked up and nodded trying to smile. I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"Bebe?" He said I ignored him and pulled him to a park bench.

"Stop trying to smile and shake your emotions off! I know something happened. I don't care if you don't tell me. Just...Please don't hide your emotions anymore. I don't want you to hide them to your grave! Let your emotions go maybe not to me but to someone! I don't want to see you die. I like you I have always liked you Kyle!" I breathed out. I dropped my head and saw Kyle frown.

"Your right..." He said He started to smile again. I felt tears go down my face as he got up. I thought he left until he picked up my face and kissed my tears. I looked at him in surprise and smiled.

"Thanks Bebe." He said as he hugged me softly. I felt warmth envelope me and it reminded me of home. I watched him leave and cried more.

"Why is he gay?" I yelled laughing to myself. "Go Kyle!" I yelled feeling my heart break but I felt happiness replace it knowing Kyle will be happy.

Eric's POV:

I looked at the book Kyle gave me and smiled. It was a super fucking awesome book! I held it close to my chest I always knew I liked Kyle...but I don't want to hurt him. I sighed and saw Kyle through my window. I looked out and saw him place something on my door. He smiled up at me and kept walking. I felt my heart fell knowing I lost the bet. I felt tears run down my face as I ran down to the front door. I swung open the door and looked down seeing a hunger games movie. I laughed and picked it up. I don't care if I lost. I still love him.

Token's POV:

I saw Kyle walk up to my house I beamed and ran to the door. I was about to open it but I stopped watching Kyle leave. My face fell and I opened the door seeing a single white Lilly on the ground. I picked it up and kissed the petals watching Kyle leave.

"Yo! Kyle...I will never stop loving you!" I yelled walking back into my house tears falling to the ground in small puddles.

Stan's POV:

I paced around waiting for Kyle. I heard a knock on my door and ran to it. I exhaled and opened the door seeing Kyle before me. He smiled and collasped in my arms sobbing hard getting my shirt wet. I led him into my house kissing his head softly feeling my shirt getting wetter.

"S-Stan I hurt them...They hurt me...Help." was all he said before he collapsed in my arms blacking out.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS! That's it! I lied again I only showed the underdogs next chappie 3 couples will be kicked out so vote for the ones you want to see at the end. VOTE! YOUR VOTE COUNTS! these couples are in danger of getting kicked out!**

**1.) Cryle**

**2.) K2**

**3.) Style**

**4.) Kyman**

**5.) Tyle**

**6.) Dyle**

**7.) Kybe**

**8.) Kike**


	8. Chapter 8 Guess who?

**Okay hey guys! I like that im getting alot of good reviews and some helpful critism. Again I will try to make this story as best as I can. Some people made me think twice about how im doing this and that makes me uncomfortable. I will try to make everyone happy. Im sorry if you don't like the way I write. I love doing POV's because it shows how different characters react. Im also sorry if you don't like the characters and how they act. Again this is MY story i'm just trying to make it a story you guys will enjoy so im trying to get you involved as much as possible. Thanks for reading and keeping up with my story. You guys rock!**

**1.) Cryle **

**2.) Style**

**3.) K2**

**4.) Dyle**

**5.) Kyman**

**6.) Tyle**

**7.) Kybe**

**8.) Kike**

**Sorry guys but Tyle, Kybe, and Kike are OUT! It was super close. Like only one vote separated most couples. But Cryle is winning by a landslide so if you want a different couple VOTE! Al ot of people were asking if they can vote twice the answer is you can vote for any couple each chapter. so you could vote Cryle, K2, and Dyle for one chapter it counts. this isn't a chapter but I want you to read this...**

* * *

"Zhats zee boy." The french teen said pointing at a redhead who was on a park bench with some blonde skank. He spit on the ground shoving a cigarette in his mouth. "Kyle? Yees zhats eets...Kyle." The french boy was had a lot of muscle with short brown hair with the cigarette in his mouth, he looked tired. "Hey! Zou Liszen?" He yelled staring at the red head.

"Yes sir..." A voice echoed in the french boys ear. "What do you want from him?" The french boy smirked.

"Izent eet obvious?" He leaned back and grinned at the boy "He'z perfect..."

"Sir are you sure?" The man nodded flicking his cigarette letting the ashes fall. "Do you know this boy?"

"Yeezz I do." He sucked in the smoke and walked away watching the red head leave the blonde

"Vous serez à moi Kyle ... le mien mine et seulement ... Mettons fin à ce petit jeu ... cette guerre pari."

(You will be mine Kyle...Mine and only mine...Let's end this little game...this betting war.)

* * *

**GUESS WHO!? **


	9. Chapter 9 Cliff hanger

**Hehe most people did good on the guessing but I'm not revealing the mysterious French boy mwahahahaha! Umm yeah I'm sorry Tyle, Kike and Kybe left this story but it's far from over. **

**1.) Cryle**

**2.) Style**

**3.) K2**

**4.) Dyle**

**5.) Kyman**

**Again last chapter wasn't really a chapter but a look into the next chapters! Does that make sense? The reason I update so fast is because I sit down and write one chapter in about 30 minutes...I kinda wing it every chapter. This one girl messaged me saying how terrible I am and how much I suck at writing and I'm stupid. It really hurt my feelings because they put my personal life into this. But since I have soo many people that love this story I will finish it the best I can. So I really wanted to say thank you. For all of your support I will make this chappie with a major twist...**

* * *

Stan's POV:

I carefully dropped Kyle on my bed and looked at him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained from crying so much. I sat next to him and kissed his red curls. He stirred but didn't wake up. I can't believe what he told me. I wish he was lying but...I knew in my heart that he wasn't.

a couple minutes ago...

"Okay...so when I was about 15 years old..Ike was 10 and was growing super fast. I loved him. We did every thing together remember?" I nodded thinking about how small and vulnerable he looked...It killed me inside. "He started learning about sex and so in the summer one night he toke off my clothes when I was sleeping. I was always a heavy sleeper and didn't know it was happening. He toke several pictures of me." Kyle stopped getting choked up. I felt anger go through me thinking about Ike doing something like that. I got up and hugged him feeling him shudder. He shook his head and leaned into my chest. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. "I woke up realizing I was wearing nothing and found Ike in a chair staring at me. I was scared and didn't know what to do...He got up and walked towards me. I was covering myself trying to get away from him. At that time I was bigger than him and could easily get him off me. But when he held up the pictures I felt my heart stop." He stopped talking and was leaning fully on me. I staggered feeling all his weight push on me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close feeling his curls tickle my nose.

"You can stop talking." I said as he clutched my shirt.

"No. He blackmailed me Stan! I was his little slave!" He screamed pounding on my shirt. I held him close feeling him shake in my arms. "He brusied me...I hate him! I HATE HIM!" He screamed pounding harder on my chest. I squeezed him harder feeling his pounding grow softer. I felt his body go limp and looked down seeing his eyes closed his soft amber eye lashes against his pale skin. I carefully lifted him up and lead him to my room. I carefully dropped Kyle on my bed. I sighed and watched him sleep. I stared at his lips watching his breath softly brush against his curls making them move slightly. I leaned in close so close I felt his breath dance on my lips. I leaned in closer brushing my lips against his, being careful not to wake him up. I opened my eyes and looked at him feeling my heart beat fast. He's so beautiful. I jumped feeling my phone vibrate in my pants. It was Kenny. I groaned and flipped it open.

"What?" I growled walking out of my room making sure to be quiet when I closed the door.

"There's been this really weird guy following Kyle." He said. I stopped and sat on the couch.

"How do you know?" I asked feeling my heart drop.

"The day Kyle disappeared after school I saw him talking with Beebe and this guy was watching him. He looked about our age but he was wearing weird army-like clothes. I don't know Stan he looked strangely familiar." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I heard a loud thud and looked up. "Kenny I got to go." I said dropping the the phone. I ran upstairs and looked around yelling Kyle's name. I looked on my bed and didn't see him. I saw a note on my bed and picked it up.

"Quelqu'un a eu un baiser ... faux mouvement. Vous ne verrez jamais Kyle jamais.

Passez une bonne journée."

I looked at the note in confusion. I typed in Google translate and typed in the note. I looked at the screen in horror.

(Someone got a kiss...wrong move. You will never see Kyle ever again.  
Have a good day)

I ran down stairs and grabbed my phone dialing Kenny.

"Kenny they toke him. THOSE BASTARDS TOKE HIM!" I screamed in the phone throwing it across the room. I fell down and started tearing up grabbing my chest. Don't worry Kyle I will find you.

Craig's POV:

I walked in my house flipping on the lights. I saw Tweek on the floor sleeping soundlessly. I smiled and walked upstairs into my room. My computer was on for some reason. I frowned and sat at my desk seeing Tweek's email on. I was about to exit out when I saw Kyle's name. I frowned and clicked on the message.

Merci Tweak pour l'adresse de mon Kyle. Vous serez grandement récompensé de vos actions. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne verrez jamais Kyle jamais. Bonne chance avec ce gamin Craig.

-Christophe

(Thanks Tweak for the address of my Kyle. You will be greatly rewarded for your actions. I really am thankful. Don't worry you will never see Kyle ever again. Good luck with this Craig kid.

-Christophe)

I looked at it confused and walked downstairs. I softly kicked Tweek making him jerk awake.

"Hey Tweek who's Christophe?" I asked. His face changed from sleepy to frightened. He started playing with his shirt avoiding my eyes.

"I um D-don't k-know..." He said. I glared at him feeling anger go through me.

'TELL ME NOW!" I yelled seeing him wince. "WHY WON'T I SEE KYLE EVER AGAIN?" I asked seeing tears forming at his eyes.

"Y-you l-l-like him...I d-didn't l-l-like that...T-t-this g-g-g-guy offered m-me a d-deal." He avoided my eyes stuttering more than usual. " If I g-g-give him Kyle I h-have y-y-y-you to m-m-myself." I looked at him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I yelled running outside slamming the door. I ran towards Kyle's house feeling anger bubble through me before I knocked Cartman ran up next to me.

"Dude wheres Kahl?" He asked sweat forming on his forehead.

"We need to call Stan." I said whipping out my phone.

"Stan? Wheres Kyle?" I asked feeling the fat boys breath on my neck.

"Craig...I need your help." Was all he said before he hung up.

* * *

**Hehe Cliff hangers are awesome. So thats it Happy end of the world guys Introducing**

**Kystophe...**


	10. Chapter 10 Ill be good

**Warning! Sex scene in this chapter don't like? Don't read...I just wanted to let you know that I'm so happy with all of your support. You guys are amazing! Again there is a yaoi sex scene so warning!**

**1.) Cryle (No surprise) **

**2.) Style (Right behind SUPER close...)**

**3.) K2 **

**4.) Dyle**

**5.)Kyman**

**6.) Kystophe**

**I am soo surprised how close all these couples are like REALLY close. Most only have one vote separating them. Again WARNING...enjoy ;3**

* * *

Christophe's POV:

"Help! Help!" Kyle shrieked, struggling against the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. "Let go of me right now!"

"Zhat won't work now, Kyle..." I smirked, looming over the red head. "Eet wazn't eazy, but I finally found you. remember ze? Ze mole?"

"Impossible..." Kyle stared at me in horror, then began struggling again with renewed intensity. "Stan! STAN!"

"Zi took care of zhat as well." The look on Kyle's face was positively pitiful. "Thiz zes just perfect. Remember when Zi waz dying? Your wordz zaved me...Zi owe you my life..."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. The hopelessness of the situation hit him, and it showed in his eyes. l leaned forward and stroked his face watching him flinch. Kyle was on his knees before me, helpless and afraid. I felt my heart break watching how helpless he was.

"Zeorge! Move him to zhe table," I ordered. "And pin zim down." Kyle flailed his little legs in protest as strong arms dragged him to the hard metal surface, George bonded his hands and feet. Whining, Kyle arched and wriggled, trying to slip away, but the bonds were too tight. He was completely trapped.

I strolled over, reaching out taking his hand in mine. I squeezed it softly wiping tears from the red heads eyes.

"Zi love you...I have alwayz loved you." I whispered against his cheek.

"Disgusting! Release me immediately! Nhh!" He yelled banging against the ropes..

"Enough already, Ky-"

"No!" Kyle interrupted. "This isn't fair!...you can't do this!"

I turned to look at him, no longer smiling. "Zit's zover, Kyle. Zi waz patient enough to only watch you all theze yearz, but now I'm tired of it."

Those words were too blunt. All the color seemed to drain out of Pale boy's face as he stared at me.

Kyle's POV:

I looked at the tall brown haired man in fear. He had dark brown eyes with nothing but lust. I licked my lips afraid I was never going to leave this hell hole.

I stayed silent hoping he would get bored.

"Zi guezz Ill have to forze zou to love me." He whispered turning his back to get something.

I fixed him with a smoldering glare on his back. "Never."

"Fine," He said,, sounding pleased with my defiance, "let'z get started."

He reached into the case and pulled out a pair of extremely sharp looking scissors. My eyes widened thinking the worse of what he was going to do with me.

"Don't worry," He chuckled, beginning to cut a trail up my clothes making me feel so exposed. "I'm not gonna uze theze to hurt you...zet."

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelped, continuing to struggle. "How dare you!"

His voice tinged with annoyance, "Ztop wriggling or you'll get cut zooner then I inzend."

Gritting my teeth, I quieted, allowing Christophe to peel off my clothes.

"Zesus, why do you wear zo many clothes?" grumbled Chris, slicing away the final layer. At last, My chest was now completely bare. I saw Christophe's breath catch in his throat, his eyes hungrily taking in my smooth, pale skin. With a frustrated grunt, Chris peeled off one of his own gloves and succumbed to his urge to touch me. Slowly, he reached out and brushed his fingers against my chest. Oh. he's touch was so soft.

Christophe's POV:

I hadn't noticed that the was boy trembling until I touched him. Finally, I glanced up at Kyle's face and felt an unexpected pang of guilt. I shouldn't have been feeling bad already; I had hardly done anything yet. But I had never before seen Kyle look so utterly helpless. He'd never seen so much emotion welling in those big green eyes...they were so shiny, so mesmerizing. Kyle looked like a kicked puppy.

"Z...Zon't look at me like zhat, Kyle," I murmured, hand moving across Kyle's chest and down to his waistband. The boy still had his pants on. More than anything, I was curious to see what Kyle's most private area would look like. I traced Kyle's panty-line, teasing.

As soon as I hooked my thumbs under the band of Kyle's pants I heard a sharp intake of breath. Kyle had his eyes squeezed shut, head turned away from me.

"Honeztly, Kyle. If you're getting thiz upzet now..."

"Shut up!" Kyle bit out. "It...it's embarrassing, that's all!"

Kyle was embarrassed? He must be...there was a dark red flush across his face. I smirked again, holding back a laugh.

I suddenly yanked Kyle's pants down, underwear and all.

The red head gasped and instinctively pulled his legs together as much as he could. The cool air of the room made him shiver.

Suddenly I stopped. As I looked at the little red head, recoiling in fear, I felt like a pervert. Was Kyle always this thin and fragile looking? I was much bigger than him. It was like I was molesting a child. I frowned, eyes narrowing. No. Kyle wasn't anything like a child. I trailed one finger up Kyle's leg. Kyle froze, anticipating-then I grabbed both of Kyle's thighs and forced them open. There it was Kyle's small penis surrounded by soft red curls.

"Zhis iz zmaller zhen I thought." I poke at his tight asshole making him yelp.

"Stop that! Dont touch me with your filthy hands!" He yelled struggling harder on his restraints. "What are you gonna do now?" He demanded, ignoring the feeling of dread growing in the pit of my stomach.

"I zon't zhink you're in any poizition to be asking questionz here, Kyle." I said turning around to find a long slender rubber instrument.

"What is that?" He asked fear clearly in his voice.

I didn't answer.

"No..." Kyle's voice sounded shaky, but this time it just encouraged me. I roughly pushed the thing in the red head's hole. Kyle cried out, back arching at the intrusion.

"Stop it! Take it out! Take it-" his voice broke when I slid the thing out, then plunged it back inside again. Kyle sucked in a shuddering breath, fists clenching. I watched him intently. I stopped watching his small penis extend to average size.

Huh. So the boy had equipment after all.

"Oh? What'z zhis?" I teased, grasping the organ between my thumb and forefinger. It was slender but not as small as I thought it was.

"Don't t-touch, t-that, st..ah!" I began to rub it. Well, that's one way to shut him up. Grinning, I used my other hand to start pumping the instrument in Kyle's backside again. Curiously, it was sliding in and out more smoothly than before. It appeared that Kyle's hole was wet now, as was the penis in my other hand. Kyle gasped, body jerking with each thrust. For a brief moment, I adjusted Kyle's bonds so that the boys legs were drawn up, then continued at a better angle.

Kyle's POV:

Now, all I could feel was cold metal pounding deep inside of him. I stared at the ceiling. This felt good, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Christophe's hot breath on his knees, his calloused fingers sliding up and down my sweat-slicked thighs-it felt good, it felt good, it felt good...

My vision blurred. tears slipping down my cheeks which were hot from blushing. A sob welled in his thought finally fought its way out, causing Christophe's head to snap up.

"Kyle?!" He asked concerned

"Zhat's wrong? Did I-" Chris stopped mid-sentence, knowing how stupid his questions sounded. Of course something was wrong. He was raping me with a mysterious dildo.

"Shut up, don't look at me!" I screamed, struggling to keep my voice even. "Just get it over with already!"

"Okay," Chris said after what felt like an eternity, "I think you've had enough punishment for now." Of course, he wouldn't admit that he had actually lost his will to hurt me. I just continued to stare at Chris curiously.

He moved around to pull the device out, causing me to whimper.

"You have pretty legs," He murmured, touching my legs softly. Tentatively, Chris leaned forward to plant a kiss on my thigh. When he heard no response from me, he continued to kiss the soft skin, making a trail downwards.

"You've never done thiz before, have zou?" He asked me

"Never been tied down and molested? No, can't say I have," I snapped.

Frowning, Chris pushed up on my legs to allow better access. "Don't be zo bitchy. I'm going to make zou feel good zow." Before I could protest, Chris bent down to lick my still-erect penis. I cried out in alarm.

"Don't do that!" I screamed.

"Iz zit hurting zou?" He asked still licking up my shaft.

"N-no, but-" I stuttered

Not caring what else I had to say, Chris descended upon me again. He carfully inhaled my penis in this mouth circling his tongue around my head.

"Chris!" I yelled

He blew on my cock teasingly.

"Christophe..."

The man hands were roaming around my body, pressing down on my belly, tickling my sides, stroking my neck...I started to moan.

"Feelz good?" Chris paused to lick his lips.

"No," I bit out stubbornly.

"Aw, embarrazzed?" He asked

"I hate you!" I blurted.

"No, zhen?" Unnerved, Chris kissed my stomach, sucking on my soft skin, then laving it over with his tongue. "Maybe you'd have some more shame if I called your friends and let them see you now?" He looked up, raising his eyebrows.

I feigned disbelief. "Stupid man, you couldn't possibly-"

"Believe me, I know how." He said.

I flushed, trembling with anger and humiliation. "You wouldn't..."

With that, he got up and started for the monitor.

"If zou promise to be good, Zi might change my mind," he said airily, finger inching towards a certain button.

"Wait!" I yelled staring at him in desbelief

"Yez?"

"...don't," I said in a small voice.

"Zhen promize."

Chris sauntered back over, that smirk back on his face.

"I.." I averted my eyes, almost unable to bear this. "I'll...I'll be good."

* * *

**Hehe hoped you like it...Vote!**


	11. Chapter 11 Game over

**Christmas break is over back to work writing this story. I would like to have a moment of silence for the Connecticut shooting at sandy hook elementary...****. ... Thank you. :3 **

**1.) Cryle (No surprise)**

**2.) Style **

**3.) K2**

**4.) Dyle**

**5.)Kyman**

**6.) Kystophe**

**I'm watching south park and can't help but laugh and try to relate it with my story.**

* * *

Kyle's POV:

I heard a gun shot and whipped my head to the sound. Christophe jumped and grabbed a pistol. He looked at me with wild eyes untieing my bounds.

"Ztay zere ma chérie ZI zon't want zou to zet hurt." He said with his thick husky accent. I nodded watching the brunette leave. I grabbed my hat and walked into a closet. I held my breath waiting for the handsome french man to return. I felt a hand clasp my mouth. I screamed against the freezing hand as the person pushed me out of the closet. I turned around seeing his red eyes bore into mine. I smiled and ran to hug him. He staggered a bit surprised but soon wrapped his cold arms around me pulling me close.

"Damien how did you get here?" I asked looking up into his eyes again. He was breathing heavily holding his arm tightly. I looked at his arm seeing a thick red liquid stain his black shirt also his pale hands which were dripping in a red black blood. I gasped and ran up to him trying to get a better look at his wound.

"What happened?" I asked lifting up his shirt and throwing it aside. I heard my breath catch as I saw a deep cut on his left arm.

"Bullet grazed me..." He answered breathing heavily. I gasped and tied his shirt tight on the wound. I saw him wince and loosened up a bit. I leaned forward and pressed my head against his freezing chest. His breathing slowed and I looked at his face. His eyes were shutting slowly. I yelled and pounded his chest.

"Open your eyes damn it! OPEN YOUR EYES DAMIEN!" I screamed pounding harder. His eyes were shut but he mumbled that he would be alright. I looked around trying to think of something to do. My eyes fell upon his lips and I touched my lips knowing he had the kiss of death. I swallowed my fear and got close to him softly pressing my lips against his. In a rush I saw blackness. Then I couldn't think at all.

Damien's POV:

I woke up with the red head in my arms. His eyes were shut and at first I thought he was sleeping. But I could no longer feel any pain in my left arm. I toke off my shirt tied around my wound. It reveled smooth pale skin. Not even a scar. My eyes widened as I shook Kyle praying he wasn't dead. Praying I didn't steal his life. I pressed my ear to his neck and sighed in relief he was breathing. But his breathing was way to faint. I picked him up carefully and layed him on a metal bed.

"I promise I will take you away from this. I promise." I said knowing I was far to weak to transport anywhere. I placed my hand over his heart and used up all my energy and powers to heal him. I stumbled out the window careful to land on my feet. I looked back one last time hoping Kyle can take care of himself. I pressed my lips together feeling tears well up in my eyes. I wiped my eyes looking at the tears. Black tears. Of course. I wasn't human. I need to leave. Before Kyle gets hurt worse than he already is.

Christophe's POV:

I ran down stairs only to see all of my men dead. Everyone of them were bleeding heavily. I felt my knees buckle under me and I fell to the ground in defeat.

"Game over." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Stan. Kyle's best friend. He had a gun pressed against my temple. I put up my hands in defeat and turned around.

"Zou got me." I whispered I saw the other boys run past me running up to the room I had Kyle in. "Je me suis trompé. Retenant mon cher Kyle contre sa volonté. Je l'aime, et j'ai fait un travail terrible de le montrer. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. S'il vous plaît prendre ma vie. Mais dites-Kyle, mon chéri, que je me trompais et que je suis désolé." Stan looked confused and pressed the gun to my head harder.

"What the hell does that mean?" He snarled looking at me in disgust. I sighed.

"I was wrong. Holding my dear Kyle against his will. I love him, and I did a terrible job showing it. I don't deserve to live. Please take my life. But tell Kyle, My darling, that I was wrong and that i'm sorry." I said using my best English and talking slow. Stan nodded and with one swift motion he slammed his pistal against my head knocking me out.

Craig's POV:

I ran upstairs to find Kyle laying on a bed. He looked like he was sleeping and I was happy to know he was breathing. I smiled and rushed to his side holding his hand. My smiled disappeared when Cartman and Kenny rushed to his side as well. Kenny carefully picked him up and motioned for us to leave.

"Kenny! Wait...where is Kyle going to stay with until he's strong enough to go back to his own house?" Kenny frowned and looked downstairs.

"I can't. My house isn't big enough for another person to care for and feed... and I don't feel comfortable with him staying with Stan or Cartman Craig can you look after him?" I asked Craig's face lit up and he nodded once trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah I can do that I'll just have to make sure Tweek doesn't come over." I said watching Kenny leave with Cartman close behind.

"Oi! Why cant he stay with me?" Cartman complained. I smiled and was about to leave until I saw a camera on a nightstand. I carefully picked it up and moved through the pictures. They were all of Kyle. Naked pictures of him. He looked so frightenined I yelled and through the camera against the wall watching it crumble. Parts of the camera flying in all different directions. I grabbed my pistol and ran downstairs.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled looking around frantically. "WHERE IS THAT FRENCH ASSHOLE?!" I screamed at Stan. Stan looked scared as he toke a step forward.

"Give me the pistol." He said extending his arm expecting me to give him the pistol. I started shaking pointing the gun at my head.

"WHERE THE FUCK HIS HE?! TELL ME OR I'LL SHOT MYSELF!" I screamed. Stan's eyes went wide as his eyes flickered to the closet. I ran over to the closet and started pounding on the door. "WHY IS IT LOCKED?!" I yelled pointing the gun at Stan. He walked forward holding a key in his hand.

"Tell me why your freaking out?" He asked trying to use a soft quiet voice.

"He hurt Kyle...HE PUNCTURED HIM! IT WAS FUCKING RHAPE!" I yelled feeling tears come in my eyes. "He hurt him Stan..."

* * *

**OK Guys that's it. I'm so sorry for the late update... JUST FINSIHED NO.6 Any one watch anime? I highly recommend it!**

**Again don't like... VOTE!**

**1.) Cryle **

**2.) Style**

**3.) K2**

**4.) Dyle**

**5.)Kyman**

**6.) Kystophe**


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye Kyle

**Hey guys...I know I'm so ashamed. letting school take me away from writing. -faints- Oh well I'm here now!**

**1.) Cryle (No surprise)**

**2.) Style **

**3.) K2**

**4.) Dyle**

**5.)Kyman**

**Safe to say Kystophe is gone. **

**Damien: Hey...**

**Me: What? o.o**

**Damien: Can I star in his chapter**

**Me: Well I was going to let Craig star because hes winning...**

**Damien: Oh... - emo-like -**

**Me: Okay. Fine I'll let you star in this chapter. You and Craig**

**Craig: Not cool...**

**Kenny: What about me? Everyone knows I'm the hottest :3**

**Stan: I hate differ... -_-**

**Cartman: OI! I'm the hottest... -poses all sexy like-**

**Me: -eyes widen and pukes a bit-**

* * *

Stan's POV:

I looked over at the pained expression on Craig's face and the information he tells me starts to sink in. Kyle. Was. Raped. I didn't even help him. My fist clutch around the gun, the soft metal digging into my skin. I spin on my heels and throw open the closet door seeing nothing but a small puddle of blood. He's gone. I scream in frustration and throw the closet key against the wall. Useless.

"S-Stan?" I softly hear Kyle wake up. No doubt because I was screaming. I freeze and spin around facing Kyle in Kenny's arms.

"I'm sorry Kyle. Just lost my temper." I make my voice soft, coaxing him back to sleep. I face everyone and sigh deeply.

"Thanks for helping me get Kyle back. Where is he going to live until the coast is clear?" Craig raises his hand and i step back a bit. "No offense Craig but didn't that blonde, spazzing, creep start this in the first place. Whats his name? Twitch?" I ask coolly glaring in his direction. Craig is taken aback and glares at me with equal hate.

"Tweek. His name is Tweek. He will reside in his own house until Kyle is safe." Craig say calmly even though blood drips from his hand. His fists are clutched so tightly his fingernails cut him.

"He's a fucking lunatic!" I scream throwing the gun across the room. Kyle stirs in Kenny's arms but thankfully he doesn't wake.

"Look Stan. I trust Craig the most." Kenny speaks unexpectedly. "I'm too poor to care for him, Christophe stole him under your supervision, and Cartman may rape him. Craig's the best we got." Cartman looks up hurt flooding his eyes but we ignore him.

"It wasn't my fault!" I scream. I point accusingly at Craig "It was his FUCKING puppet that reported Kyle to the CRAZY french man for Craig's FUCKING attention!" Craig lurches forward but Cartman grabs his waist keeping the skinny boy away.

"FUCK YOU!" Craig screams through gritted teeth. I glare at him and I breath softly trying to calm down.

"Why don't we ask Kyle?" I ask. I make my way over to Kyle and shake him softly. His eyes are still shut, but he murmurs someones name. "Shh..." I say, straining to hear the name the redhead was whispering.

"D-D...amien..." The redhead breathes clutching onto Kenny. I look at him confused and hear Craig behind me.

"What did he say?" Craig asks glancing over at Kyle. I shake my head deciding whoever Damien was it wasn't that important. I shake Kyle awake until his red eyelashes flutter open. "Hey Kyle...we need to protect you. Who do you feel safest with?" I ask knowing he was going to say me.

"Craig..." Kyle whispers cuddling closer to Kenny. My heart drops and I look at Craig defeated.

"Take care of him." Is all I say before leaving Kyle in the care of the enemy. I glance back regret clawing at my chest.

Craig's POV:

I watch Stan leave and feels my heart leap. I take Kyle away from Kenny and start walking to my house. I look down at Kyle in adoration and kisses his cheek softly. All of a sudden I feel darkness surround me and I frantically look around to see some light. What was happening? I feel myself being transported to a dark room seeing nothing but a pair of red eyes.

"Hello?" I ask, hoping it was human. The thing moves closely its breath on my face. A sickeningly dark voice is heard.

"All I need to do is remove all memories of me from Kyles mind." The voice says his eyes glancing at the limp figure in my arms. My arms protectively tighten around Kyle and pull him away from the frighteningly creature.

"Who are you?" I asks squinting my eyes trying to get a better look at him. I see a fire hiss to life from the creatures hand. He was so pale. He lifted the fire to his face so I could see him. I gasped taken by surprise from the disturbing beauty this creature had. He was human-like except for his too pale skin, bright blood red eyes, and sharp long fingernails made to kill.

"My names Damien." He says. Damien...the name sounds like a distant childhood memory. I look at him and then it hits me. Damien is the son of Satan who tormented everyone in the fourth grade. I look at Kyle and think about what kinds of memories he has with this...thing.

"How do you know him?" I ask still holding Kyle away from the scary beauty that stands before me. He smirks slightly then goes back to the despair sort of frown.

"Lets just say...he saved my life and I saved his." Damien says glancing again at Kyle. I try to figure out if his genuine or not. but if Kyle did know him maybe it would be best to forget him. I hand him over softly keeping an arm on him. Damien kisses Kyles head softly. I see pictures of Kyle and Damien leave Kyle's head and enter Damien's mouth. I watch in bewilderment. How is this possible? Then the room goes dark again. I watch as the red eyes disappear.

"Thank you." Is all I hear before Damien is gone. I am transported back on the street and see Kyle stir slightly. I feel sadness wash through me. How well did Kyle know Damien? I wish I said no. I wish none of this happened. I may of token someone Kyle loved from his life.

* * *

**That is it guys!  
**

**Damien: 0.0...You suck**

**Me: Come on! I make you a star and your unhappy?" **

**Damien:... :(**


End file.
